New to us
by TotalEclips
Summary: Short story based off TMNT season 3.


"Hey Donnie." Leo called not looking up from the book he had his nose in.  
>"Yeah?" Donnie walked over to Leo and sat on the edge of the chair. Leo was reading a book of Ninjutsu April had brought him to help time pass as they were stuck in the country. Leo pointed to the picture of a man holding a Bo staff and looked at Donnie. "I think this would be a good move for you to learn." Leo said. Donnie leaned over and frowned. "I couldn't pull off that move." Donnie finished and got back up. "Why not?" Leo watched him brother walk away. "You've mastered the basics and almost all the moves Splinter ever taught you. Why not try this one?" Leo hobbled after Donnie. "Leo can you just leave it." Donnie asked. "And sit down, your still injured. "Donnie?" Leo could hear the sadness in his brother's voice. "Leave me alone Bro." Donnie said.<br>Leo sighed and turned back around. Donnie walked out to the barn, he sat in the chair and looked at his Bo staff that was leaning against the wall. 'Damn it.' Donnie got up and grabbed his Bo staff before walking back it to the house. "Leo." Donnie stood in front of his brother. "Will you help me learn it?" He asked. Leo smiled and nodded.

"Ow!" Donnie fell back on his shell after tripping on his Bo staff. "This isn't working." He said rolling over to face Leo who was watching from under a tree. "Your strike has to be fast. If it's slow your foot movements will be out and you'll keep tripping." Leo said reading over the book. "This was easier when Splinter could show me." Donnie sighed and sat down beside Leo. "Hey, we'll get there. Yeah it's going to be hard without Sensei but I think you'll get the hang of it." Leo smiled. "Now try it again."  
>"Let me see it first." Donnie grabbed the book and read it over. "Ok I think I got it." Donnie jumped up. He performed the move but again ended up on his shell. "Aww!" Donnie threw his Bo staff to the side.<br>Leo laughed and hobbled over to Donnie he looked down and frowned. Donnie's eyes were squeezed shut and tears ran down his cheeks. "Hey are you hurt?" Leo knelt beside him. Donnie shook his head and put his arm around Leo's head, pulling him to the ground. "Ah Don." Leo pushed away but Donnie forced him down. Leo sighed as Donnie hugged him tightly. "I miss him." Donnie whimpered. "I know." Leo grabbed Donnie's hand and squeezed it.  
>"I should have listened to you." Donnie cried. "If I had just listened." "Hey its ok-<br>"No its not! If I had listened to you and agreed to go away from the city then none of this would have happened." Donnie buried his head under Leo's arms. "Everything would have been fine."  
>"Donnie." Leo hugged him tightly. "It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself."<br>"But it is my fault." Donnie argued. "It's my fault Splinters gone, it's my fault you got hurt and-  
>"Shh little bro." Leo said as he rubbed Donnie's shell. "You've been so strong, you're always the one we come to when we have a problem. You're the one who has had to take over when you shouldn't have had too." Leo said.<br>Donnie pulled his head up. "What do you mean?" "I know you've been working on something to help us fight the krang, I also know while I was in a coma you were the one hiding you feelings so Mikey wouldn't get upset. You didn't want to see him sad so you hid your feelings to help him." "So did Raph." Donnie said as he rested his head on Leo's chest. Leo smiled and shook his head.  
>"No Raph cried." Leo said. "What?" Donnie asked no believing what he was hearing, Donnie had just thought Raph had bottled up his feelings like he usually does and not cried over them, Especially with Leo.<br>"Stop hiding your feelings. Please Donatello I'm here. You can talk to me." Leo said reassuring Donnie.  
>Donnie smiled and nodded. "I guess I thought it was better to hide my feelings. Like you said I didn't want to upset Mikey more than he was, but also you." "Me?" Leo asked.<br>"You woke up from a coma to find you were in the country, somewhere totally unfamiliar to us. Then you found out Splinter and our home was gone. Then the creep-  
>"Shh Donnie stop." Leo said. "Yeah all that stuff happened and I was kinda upset about the whole thing, but Splinters taught me that some stuff we can't control and that we need to try and keep our hopes up, no matter what happens. So as your leader and older brother I put your feelings before mine." Donnie smiled. "Thanks bro, but as your follower and younger brother I care about your feelings too." Leo frowned. "Donnie way didn't you want to leave?" Leo asked. "I thought with the turtle mech we cou- Leo put his hand over Donnie mouth.<br>"Tell me the real reason." Leo said taking his hand off his brother's mouth. Donnie sighed. "I- I was scared…" Donnie looked at the ground. "I didn't want to leave home." "You were scared to leave home? Donni-  
>"I know Leo, Sensei taught us not to get attached to meaningless-<br>"Own home isn't meaningless!" Leo snapped. "We grew up there and… Leo's eyes began to water. Donnie hugged Leo tight. "You guys…" Mikey walked up to them. Leo and Donnie looked up at their younger brother with tears running down his face. Leo and Donnie opened their arms, allowing Mikey to slip in to their hug. Raph watched from the house window. "Raph… " Raph turned and looked at April. "You should be with them." She said. Raph looked down and nodded. He made his way slowly down stairs and out of the house. "You guys are idiots." Raph said as sat down beside his brothers. "We'll go home, sensei will be there waiting for us. Everything will get better soon." 


End file.
